


Anything But Love

by BlueNeutrino



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: Abuse, Criticism, Embedded Video, F/M, Fake BDSM, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Video, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A critique of "Fifty Shades of Grey" in video format, set to Apocalyptica's "Anything But Love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything But Love

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do this ever since the official trailer was released. I've combined clips from the trailer with actual quotes from the book and set it to a song that I found very fitting. Don't you think Ana looks completely scared throughout the whole thing?

 

Quotes from "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E.L. James fall under Fair Use for the purposes of commentary and critique.  
  
Clips from the "Fifty Shades of Grey" official trailer property of Focus Features.  
  
Music: "Anything But Love" by Apocalyptica feat. Cristina Scabbia


End file.
